


F*cking Your Fire Lord

by dinah95



Series: First Tastes [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Zuko, Face-Sitting, Mai and Sokka know how to fix that, Mai finally gets to watch the boys, Multi, Zuko is stressed, heavy dose of sweetness and smut, whiny Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: Zuko is tense and overworked. Mai and Sokka, loving partners that they are, are very willing to help their Fire Lord relieve some stress. 3rd in First Tastes series, but can be read alone if you’d like.
Relationships: Mai/Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Sokka/Zuko, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: First Tastes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782091
Comments: 22
Kudos: 404





	F*cking Your Fire Lord

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd installment of my First Tastes series. These three just make me happy. I hope you enjoy it. I have maybe one more fic planned for this series. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to share!

Zuko knows his tone was unnecessarily sharp, but he was just so sick of how his Advisors were acting. He’s sick of mediating and listening and fake smiles.

Mai just quirks a brow at him. He tries not to waver but it’s impossible when she just stares at him, blank-faced. 

He rubs his forehead roughly, sighing deeply. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have answered you like that.”

She can’t help the small smile that rises on her face. They’ve gotten good at communication - all three of them - and it makes their odd little relationship much easier. “It’s fine, Zuko. I know you’re tense from all the meetings. Your Advisors are assholes.” She says bluntly. Zuko chokes out a laugh, holding out his hand to pull her close. 

But Mai doesn’t take his hand. Instead she drops to her knees in front of him. The speed with which his eyes widen almost makes her laugh. 

“Mai?” His tone is cautious. She slants him a smirk before reaching to untie his robes. The way his breath catches is oddly attractive. He’s a passionate man who is always quick to respond. Mai loves that about him. His eager reactions to her always drive her own arousal. 

“You need help relaxing, Fire Lord.” His eyes are wide and fierce as she gets to his final layer. He’s already half-hard when she wraps a loose fist around him. Mai strokes him a few times before leaning in to lay kisses up the underside of his cock. 

“Mai,” he repeats, his tone now breathy. His hands flutter at his sides before resting gently on her head. He knows better than to ruin her hairstyle in the middle of the day so his touch is soft. So respectful. Agni, she loves him. The feeling of him hardening further under her touch is always kind of special. She loves turning him on. 

Her lips trail downwards and she laves a sloppy kiss to his head. Zuko shudders a moan, fingers flexing atop her skull. She hums, loving any sign that he’s losing control. Mai envelops his weeping crown between her lips, suckling hotly. The whine Zuko lets out makes her shiver. 

The sound of the door to their private quarters opening makes her pause. Only one other person is allowed in without express permission. 

Sokka. 

Mai pulls off of Zuko’s cock, eyes glinting up at the wrecked man before her. 

“Can you fuck him tonight? I think he needs it.” Zuko’s breath catches at Mai’s casual tone. She rises from her knees and wipes her mouth, looking unaffected. Her hand is still tight around him. Zuko gulps, looking between his two lovers uncertainly. He feels a bit odd, just standing there with his pants pulled down while they’re completely clothed and composed. 

Sokka just kind of stands in the doorway, looking like a fish with how he opens and closes his mouth. “Uh... Didn’t mean to interrupt. But, uh, yeah. Definitely.” He seems to snap out of his stupor, smirking suddenly. “He _has_ been working hard. He’s probably all tense and stressed.” Mai nods, her hand moving up and down his cock. Zuko chokes and sways. 

“He’s very worked up. I think it’d calm him down,” Mai intones, leaning up to press a kiss to Zuko’s cheek. She gives a small, sly smile and gestures Sokka over. The other man gives Mai a quick peck, a greeting, before turning Zuko’s face up towards him. 

“How’s that sound, huh? You wanna let Mai watch while I fuck you?” Sokka’s eyes are dark and he looks excited by the very suggestion of getting to work Zuko over. And Zuko is already kind of overwhelmed. He bobs his head dumbly, swallowing. The darker man grins and sweeps him into a kiss, hand groping for his cock. He takes over for Mai, sweeping a thumb over the weeping head. Zuko stumbles a bit, steadying himself by holding tight to Sokka’s broad shoulders. He whines in response to Sokka’s measured touches and hot kisses. 

“Spirits, he is worked up. That must’ve been a good blowjob Mai was giving you.” Zuko nods a bit frantically. Mai is always so good to him. Both of his lovers know exactly how to get to him. “Oh, honey, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Sokka is nipping at his neck and sucking bruises onto his skin. Zuko loves that, he loves wearing their marks. He loves waking up the next day and having physical reminders of how much they adore him. “Let’s get on the bed,” Sokka pushes him backwards and Zuko _whuffs_ out all the air in his lungs. Sokka is on him before he can even catch his breath, pulling at his robes. Zuko wiggles free of them, throwing everything carelessly onto the floor. “Spirits, you’re pretty,” Sokka says appreciatively, running his hands down Zuko’s chest. 

The Fire Lord flushes hotly. He feels the bed dip and turns his head to see Mai climbing on. Zuko reaches a needy hand out to her that she catches and presses kisses to. “He’s right, you’re obnoxiously attractive.” Zuko turns his face to the sheets, hiding the pleased little smile that rises on his face. Mai’s fingers run through his mid-back length hair, tangling at the roots. She tugs gently, making him face her. His cheeks are warm and red, and she smirks. “I bet you’ll look even prettier when Sokka has you cross-eyed.” 

Zuko licks his lips at her words, eyes heavy. 

Sokka all but coos as he digs his fingers into Zuko’s hips, yanking him tight against himself. “Our Fieryness looks good with that pretty mouth open, moaning. Love making you feel good,” Sokka murmurs, grinding their pelvises together. Zuko whines, one hand still in Mai’s and the other clutched tightly to the small of Sokka’s back. He mouths kisses at Sokka’s neck, twisting his hips upwards, desperate for touch. Mai had him on such a thin edge and now Sokka was just teasing him. 

“Can I have the oil in the bedside table?” 

There’s a moment of shuffling and then Sokka is sitting back on his heels between Zuko’s parted thighs. The darker man grins at the expanse of pale skin before him, eyes softening at the angry scar near his heart. “Love you,” he says in a low tone as he pours oil over a few of his fingers.

“Love you, too.” Zuko’s eyes are a piercing bright gold. Sooty lashes flutter shut as Sokka begins to massage his thighs with his un-slicked hand. Zuko sighs happily and gives himself over the sensation of Sokka oiled fingers gently teasing him open. Careful touches around his rim have him relaxing, and it’s not long until Sokka is sliding a finger inside. Zuko bites his lip to keep from bucking downwards and just taking what he wants.

“Good, honey?” Zuko nods, eyes still closed, head tilted back into the plush pillows. Mai’s hands brush his hair from his sweaty brow and trace over his face. He presses a kiss to her flighty fingers, breathing in the scent of her combined with Sokka and his own sweat. He loves having them close like this. 

Another finger slides in, and Zuko groans, hips wiggling impatiently. Sokka laughs. “I know you’re worked up, but it’s been a few weeks since we’ve done this. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Zuko grumbles, glaring at Sokka through slitted eyes. 

“Want you in me _now_.” 

Sokka arches a brow at his demand. He twists his fingers and lets his other hand play over Zuko’s cock. 

“How do you ask?” Sokka knows it’s cruel to tease the other man this much, but he can’t help it. Zuko gets hot and huffy and whiny and needy in the best ways when he’s kept waiting. He loves hearing the paler man beg, loves to hear him cry out when he gets fucked nice and hard after being worked up. 

Zuko remains silent, chin set obstinately. 

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?” Sokka asks amusedly. Zuko huffs. Sokka leans down and presses a kiss to his lips, teasingly light. “C’mon, honey. You know I’ll take good care of you,” he breathes against his face, thrusting his fingers in and out of Zuko. Sokka tries another angle and suddenly Zuko is crying out. “That’s it,” Sokka urges, “I’ll give it to you just how you like if you ask nicely.” He adds a third finger and quirks them. Zuko whines, hips grinding downwards instinctively. 

“Please,” Zuko whimpers, hands fisting at Sokka’s back, “Sokka pleaaseeee.” 

Sokka grins and starts to wiggle his shirt off. Mai’s hands appear, helping him pull it over his head then moving to his trousers. He kicks those off, sending her a smile of thanks. She eyes his body appreciatively before sitting back against the ornate headboard, putting herself in a good position to view the scene unfolding before her. 

Sokka shifts to hover over Zuko, a hand slicking up his own cock before lining up with Zuko’s entrance. The man below him is all needy movements, trying desperately to get Sokka inside him quicker. But Sokka takes his time sliding in inch by inch. Zuko is under him, eyes scrunched closed. His breathing picks up when Sokka starts to move. 

“Okay, honey?”

“Mmmmmyeah, more please.” Zuko blinks, hands gripping at Sokka’s waist and one leg hooking over his hips. He pulls the darker man as close as he can, whining in the back of his throat. 

Sokka shifts so he can get the angle just right. The choked ‘Oh!’ Zuko cries out lets him know he found the right spot. He grins and thrusts again and again and again, gaining speed. Zuko is wrecked beneath him, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut tight. 

“Love you, love you, love you,” Zuko chants, hands moving to trace over Sokka’s back and into his loose hair. He tightens his fingers into the strands, tugging Sokka’s face closer to his own. Sokka presses kisses to his brow, chin, and scar. 

“Love you too, Zuko, so much. You’re fucking gorgeous, honey.” Sokka feels winded and desperate. Pleasure is coiled tight at his spine. Zuko is hot around him and so tight that he could cry. But the real catch is the utter pleasure written over Zuko’s face. Golden eyes slit open a fraction as Zuko’s brow scrunches and he moans.

“Agni, Sokka, more!” He sounds desperate and blissed-out. His hair is an inky mess around his head, tangling wildly against the pillows. He feels drunk and filled and happy. 

Sokka takes the challenge, hitching Zuko’s other leg over his elbow and driving into him hard. Zuko whines, a high sound from the back of his throat. His arms tighten around Sokka, pulling him close until their chests are flush. The sound of Zuko’s constant` moans in Sokka’s ear has the Water Tribe man at the end of his rope. 

“Honey, you gonna come for me? Huh?” Sokka presses sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to Zuko’s neck, panting. Their bodies are covered in sweat as they writhe against each other. 

“Need your hand, Sokka, Agni.” And fuck if Sokka doesn’t love the sound of the Fire Lord begging. He manages to wiggle a hand between them and strokes at Zuko once, twice, three times until the paler man is crying out his release. Zuko’s sweet scrunched face and tight grip has Sokka falling over the edge with him. 

They collapse into each other, breathing heavily. Zuko’s hands are tight in Sokka’s hair, clutching the man fiercely. “Love you,” Zuko’s voice is rough. Sokka squirms and holds himself up with a tired arm. The Fire Lord’s eyes are open wide and a sated smile graces his lips. 

“Fuck, I love you so much. You’re always so good.” Zuko seems to glow at the praise, tilting his chin as an offering. Sokka kisses him, hand smoothing black hair from his partner’s sweaty face. “So beautiful,” he murmurs, eyes fixed on the man before him. 

A rustling sound reminds both of them that they’re not alone. 

Mai is still there beside them. Sokka looks to her and sees how her pupils are dilated and breathing heavy. He quirks her a smile. 

“You’re so good to him,” Mai says, hand coming to brush over his brow. It feels like a benediction. He turns his head to press a kiss to her palm. 

“Just like you are. He deserves nothing less.”

Mai hums in agreement, turning to look at Zuko. 

“You’re so pretty, Zuko.” She can’t help but call him that. He’s flushed and warm and soft and radiant. She loves him. She’s so glad that he’s happy. 

“He is. But so are you. Let us see to you?” Sokka shifts, but is cut off. 

“I wanna,” comes a rough voice. They both turn and see their lover staring at them with happy golden eyes. “Please, Mai, let me.” 

As if she could say no. 

She divests her robes quickly. Warm dark hands come up to help with her breast bindings. Sure fingers undo them. She breathes deeply, eyes closing happily at the sensation of freedom. Another set of hands rub over her thighs. They’re calloused in a familiar way. 

“Come up here.” Zuko licks his lips and tugs her gently. 

Mai shuffles upwards until she has a knee planted on either side of Zuko’s head. His big hands cup her bottom and knead the muscle there. She already feels shaky and turned on. Watching her strong Fire Lord get fucked into a whining mess really did it for her. 

Zuko’s grip tightens and he pulls her downwards. She gladly sits. 

The first touch of his tongue on her clit has her shivering. Like, fully body shivering. It’s almost embarrassing. Her nipples tighten and her head lolls. 

“Ohhhh.” It’s a pleased, blissful little sound. Mai bites her lip and looks down to the man under her. His eyes are fixed on her, reading her every movement and tic and breath. One of her hands moves to his hair, fisting it tightly at the root until he groans. His palms on her thighs stay splayed. He’s content where he is, happy to serve. 

Another set of hands suddenly cup her breasts. They’re big and similarly calloused to her Fire Lord’s, just slightly cooler. She can’t help herself from canting into the touch. Sokka’s fingers brush her nipples as his mouth descends on her neck. 

“He looks gorgeous down there,” Sokka comments, plucking at her tightened flesh. Mai nods a little desperately. Half of what gets her off when they do this is the way Zuko looks at her, eyes heated and rapt. The way his mouth devours her certainly doesn’t hurt, either. “Is he doing a good job?” One of those rough hands trails down from her breasts to better part her labia. Zuko laves the skin greedily. 

“He’s always amazing at this,” she husks.

Sokka hums. “He looks like he loves it.”

Mai whines when Zuko sucks fiercely at her clit then stabs at her opening with that tricky tongue of his. “ _I_ love it. So much. So good.” She knows she’s basically incoherent, but she can’t help it. She’s been worked up since she started giving Zuko a blowjob well over two hours ago. She wants release, she wants to fall into the safety of these two men. 

Sokka flicks at her clit while Zuko tongue-fucks her, and she’s gone. Mai can hear her own groan and isn’t even ashamed of how wanton it is. She feels alight and hot all over. Her thighs are tight around her Fire Lord’s head as she gasps through her orgasm. She shakes and shudders for long moments before she open her eyes. 

Zuko is there between her thighs, head tilted back so he can see her better. His lips are damp and face flushed. Sokka is a solid wall behind her, keeping her upright. She’s grateful for his support. His gentle hands guide her to lay down beside them. She curls right into Zuko and Sokka does the same on the Fire Lord’s other side. They both can’t help but stare at their boyfriend. His black hair is a mess and he looks so happy with them next to him. 

Sokka sighs loudly, contentedly. “This is really great, guys.” Zuko snorts but tangles his fingers into sweaty brown hair. 

“Understatement.” Mai makes a sound of agreement and closes her eyes, tranquil in the best way. The two men continue talking quietly, but she drifts off to sleep tucked safely in bed with them.


End file.
